etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Etnicznik HadeZerX
__BEZSPISU__ Jestem tutejszym administratorem. Jeśli masz jakiś problem z innym użytkownikiem/artykułem lub potrzebujesz pomocy w jakimś temacie, to zgłoś się do mnie na mojej tablicy - pomogę ci. Czasem piszę artykuły. Można zobaczyć je w Moim wkładzie poniżej. Oglądałem Niedźwiedzia od czasu przemiany StrongholdNetu w Kolektyw Populi. Do dziś pamiętam wspaniałe Kampanie Multiplayer, na które zawsze wyczekiwałem, z czego moją ulubioną była Kampania Multiplayer z Twierdzy HD. Gdybym miał wypisywać, które serie oglądałem, to wyszłaby mi lista równie długa, co mój wkład na wiki. Na Etniczną Wikię trafiłem dzień lub dwa po jej założeniu i byłem jednym z pierwszych zarejestrowanych edytorów. Chęć do edytowania pierwszych członków zaniknęła, co spowodowało, że aktualnie jestem najstarszym edytorem. Znam w zasadzie całą historię Wikii i pamiętam większość edytorów, więc śmiało się możecie pytać o coś w tych kategoriach. Obecnie nie oglądam Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia, a moja aktywność na wiki jest... no nie ma jej. Ograniczam się do usuwania wandali i ogarniania syfu wrzucanego przez losowych dzbanów. Nie zagłębiam się w treść dodawanych artykułów. Powierzyłem stuprocentową władzę nad zamieszczaną treścią Vladowi Prusowi. Pozostaje tutaj jako biurokrata, administrator i prawdopodobnie jeszcze przez długi czas osoba z największą liczbą edycji. Każdemu będę służył radą w zakresie edycji, starego kanonu i historii naszej wiki oraz dalej będę strzegł ją przed aktami wandalizmu. Lubię grać w League of Legends (profil na op.gg) oraz Europa Universalis IV oraz kilka innych (profil na Steamie). Gram w Fate/Grand Order, a mój friend code to 498,495,435. Astolfo ftw (przynajmniej na razie). Anime z serii ''Fate'' i reszta ''Nasuverse'' to jedne z nielicznych tworów, które wybijają się z morza gówna znanego jako japońska twórczość animowana. Do takich dobrych anime należą jeszcze Steins;Gate, 91 Days, Code Geass, Shingeki no Kyojin, Re:Creators, Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari, Ajin oraz inne anime, których nie będę tutaj wymieniał, bo nie będę już dalej aktualizował profilu na Etnicznej Wikii. Lista moich wszystkich obejrzanych anime. Czasem, zamiast marnować tylko swój wolny czas, marnuję także czas innych ludzi i gram z nimi w RPG. Czas X, dawno temu: Swoje prawa do zarządzania oddam temu, kto będzie kompetentny i odpowiednio zapoznany z prawami rządzącymi wiki do przejęcia wszelkich moich obowiązków. W przeszłości byliby to zapewne Uromax lub Żaba222, ale obecnie ich z nami tutaj nie ma. Na razie moim najbardziej kompetentnym następcą jest Vlad Prus, ale jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji o powierzeniu reszty moich obowiązków na jego głowę. Obecnie, 24.03.2019: Nadałem Vladowi Prusowi prawa biurokraty na wiki, samemu się ich pozbawiając. Niedźwiedzia nie oglądam od dawna, bo zaczął robić coraz chujowsze i bardziej clickbaitowe filmy, niegodne mojej uwagi. Powolny upadek rozpoczął się od momentu, gdy pokazał twarz (zupełnie tak, jak z każdym innym polskim youtuberem, który robił face-reveal, hm). Dzisiaj wszedłem na jego kanał i zobaczyłem, że grubas stoczył się już zupełnie na dno. Cały kanał zaśmiecony jest clickbaitowym gównem o EU4 (która powinna skończyć się na RMN), podludzkim uniwersum Warcrafta (które stacza się podobnie jak kanał Mateusza) oraz nieistotnym bajdurzeniu o sprawach teologicznych i filozoficznych, które nikogo normalnego nie obchodzi. Żadnej zawartości na wiki nie mam zamiaru usuwać i nigdy nie będę się wyrzekał działalności w tym miejscu, bądź się tego wstydził. Poznałem najróżniejsze osoby, niektóre irytujące, inne pomocne; przeżyłem różne przygody i w miarę możliwości wspomogłem tworzenie tego uniwersum, opisując je i nadzorując pracę innych użytkowników na wiki. Złoty czas kanału co prawda przeminął, ale nie będę z tego powodu wypierał się powiązania z Niedźwiedziem. Obserwowałem kanał, gdy był jeszcze dobry i jestem z tego dumny, elo. You die as a hero or live long enough to see yourself as a villain. Pora kończyć to moje bezsensowne stękanie, którego nikt tu nie przeczyta (bo wiki jest martwa, ciekawe dlaczego, na pewno nie dlatego, że Niedźwiedź nigdy nie wywiązywał się z obietnic promocji wiki i nigdy jej nie wspomagał w żadnym stopniu). Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego dnia lub nocy, zależnie od tego, o której porze to czytacie. Projekt Twierdza Projekt mający na celu stworzeniu artykułów o wszystkim na temat serii Twierdza: Kampania Multiplayer i Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer. Projekt podzielony jest na następujące etapy: # Zrobienie artykułów o postaciach. # Rozpoczęcie oglądania serii od nowa. # Dokładne opisanie każdej misji. # Kilka ostatnich poprawek i aktualizacji. To wcale nie jest tak, że jestem leniwy i nie pracuje nad tym projektem. To tylko złudzenie optyczne. Artykuły= * Historia mojej edycji * Strona główna - zbudowałem ją praktycznie sam od podstaw * Murzyn Janusz - dużo rzeczy * Mistrz Gildii - przeredagowanie * Etniczny Robercik - przeredagowanie * Buława Nienawiści - przeredagowanie * ZEW - przeredagowanie (Niemcy) * Sułtanat Sarranidzki * Chanat Khergicki * Kupiec z Shariz * Calradia (stary kanon) * Historia kanału i serie * Królestwo Rhodoków (stary kanon) * Królestwo Swadii (stary kanon) * Królestwo Nordów * Królestwo Vaegirów * Kraina Czerni i Bieli * Pulchny Niedźwiedź (tytan) * Misio - wszystko oprócz historii (Tajonyjow) * Dynastia Robercików - przeredagowanie innego artykułu (Rasa Robercików) * Janusz Rudy * Druga Szabelka Praworządności - wzorowane na artykułach KrzychuGamingPL * Świerząb * Kopia Pogromca - wzorowane na artykułach KrzychuGamingPL * Niedźwiedź (Twierdza) - projekt Twierdza * Lutel (Twierdza) - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Łatwe trudnego początki - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Palący problem - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Szejk Bzyk - projekt Twierdza * Szejk Bzyk - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Szczęśliwe zakończenie - projekt Twierdza * Chan Sanjar * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Fort - projekt Twierdza * IMRSiD * Pistolet Apokalipsy * Orzeł Bogdan * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - "Ogólnie" - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Walczący lord - projekt Twierdza * Dynastia Murzynów - motywacja po artykułach z Pillars of Eternity, autorstwa Uromaksa * Mniejszości religijne w IMRSiD * Amerykańskie Plemiona * Cudy - zainspirowanie Szlahtą * Żydowska Szwecja - utworzenie zalążka * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Zdrajca - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - W imię Boga! - projekt Twierdza * Kolonia Pulchna-1 * [[Max M Alterman|Max M'' Alterman]] * Xina Davenport * Robbie Dillon * [[Emily Starry Macias|Emily ''Starry Macias]] * Wszechświaty * Dorian Bush * [[Catherine Cassie Coleman|Catherine Cassie Coleman]] * Kolonia Pulchna-2 - wszystkie odcinki oprócz pierwszego * Hasnain Lakhani Lekarz * [[Douglas Doug Budowniczy|Douglas Doug Budowniczy]] * [[Tairy Sentharia Strzelec|Tairy Sentharia Strzelec]] * Vladimir Black * [[Emma Emmo Brock|Emma Emmo Brock]] * Nowe Bizancjum * Imperialiści - przeredagowanie * Jan Mayen * Galeria Odznak * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Useless Lutel - projekt Twierdza * Tarpanizm * Kościół Etniczności - ogarnięcie ściany tekstu, poprawa dużej ilości błędów * Bitwa o Eden * Niedźwiedźdomium * Szarańcza * Doman of Koźle - przeredagowanie, mocne rozwinięcie * Herbatniki * Sułtan Hakim II * Miecz Pulchności * Rudyzm * Czałruka II * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Fryderyk - projekt Twierdza * Szlak Krzyżowca Multiplayer - Lagi - projekt Twierdza * Czechy * Opowieść Karola * Wikingowie Czerni i Bieli - przeredagowanie * Ery Stworzenia, Paradoksu i Walki o Dominację - dużo poprawek i aktualizacji * Samotnia * Imperialistyczny Zbigniew - przypominanie Wasieqowi, by go napisał * Murzyn Karol - dużo * Murzyn Zdzisław * Gang Chislett-Trima * Czarkatraz - duże rozwinięcie * Imperialistyczna Szwajcaria - ulepszenie artykułu innego użytkownika * Bratanek Niedźwiedzia * Pola wiecznej czarności * Pulchny Niedźwiedź (osoba) * Minecraft * Arydzi * Grandam - rozwinięcie historii * Eskal Przeklęty - rozwinięcie historii * Król Graveth * Dungeon Keeper 2 * Minecraft - Dragon Hunt * Pistolet Zagłady - rozwinięcie zalążka * Valutiri - rozwinięcie, Valutel * Oś czasu starego kanonu * Mate'uszr - Zimowa Twierdza * Anabara * Nowy kanon * Usunięte serie |-|Blog= AAR Songhai * 0 - Prolog * 1 - Mar-Arkana * 2 - al-Amin * 3 - Da'ud * 4 - Rada regencyjna Kasparus Robercikus * Kasparus Robercikus * Historia Inne * 100 dni Etnicznej Wikii * Vonvonia * Reklama strony lowcygier.pl * Moje dzieła związane z lore Minecrafta |-|Osiągnięcia= * Założenie Etnicznej Wikii przez Polaczka118 - 28.10.2015 * Administrator - 30.10.2015 * 100 edycji - 31.10.2015 * 200 edycji - 01.11.2015 * 300 edycji - 12.11.2015 * 400 edycji - 22.11.2015 * 500 edycji - 01.12.2015 * 1000 edycji - 19.12.2015 * 1500 edycji - 26.12.2015 * 2000 edycji - 10.01.2016 * 2500 edycji - 31.01.2016 * 3000 edycji - 16.02.2016 * 3500 edycji - 03.03.2016 * 4000 edycji - 20.03.2016 * Biurokrata - 30.03.2016 * 4500 edycji - 01.04.2016 * 5000 edycji - 16.04.2016 * 5500 edycji - 26.04.2016 * 6000 edycji - 14.05.2016 * 6500 edycji - 04.06.2016 * 7000 edycji - 02.07.2016 * 7500 edycji - 30.07.2016 * 8000 edycji - 21.08.2016 * 8500 edycji - 09.11.2016 * 9000 edycji - 12.03.2017 * 9500 edycji - 12.07.2017 * 10 000 edycji - 04.08.2017 * 10 500 edycji - 21.10.2017 * 11 000 edycji - 25.05.2018 * 11 500 edycji - 24.03.2019 * Odejście z Etnicznej Wikii - 24.03.2019 HADEZERX PROFIL 3.jpg|Mem z PatRodakiem HadeZerX awatar.jpg|Awatar używany przeze mnie w większości miejsc w internecie HADEZERX MEM 1.jpg|Poprawiony mem Manwe HADEZERX MEM 2.jpg|Poprawiony mem Ryszarda Kanadyjczyka Kategoria:Wyróżnieni użytkownicy Kategoria:Byli członkowie administracji